


In The Morning

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Glasses kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Phil Coulson's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: On his birthday, Phil wakes up to a beautiful morning and a beautiful boyfriend who's already made coffee.  What else could a man ask for?Turns out, Steve can think of a few things.





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Phil Coulson!

Phil woke to warm sunlight streaming through the windows, the smell of coffee, and the quiet warble of public radio playing somewhere in the apartment. He twisted and stretched, sighing contentedly as things popped and clicked after lying in one place for so long. He snuffled into the pillow for a moment before deciding it was time to get up. 

The other side of the bed was empty. Steve couldn’t quell his need to get up early, even on his days off. Phil could tell that he’d already gone for a run and showered that morning, all without waking Phil. For himself, Phil pulled on a loose pair of sweatpants and his favourite old Rangers t-shirt and shuffled out of the bedroom.

Steve was sitting in the kitchen where the light was best with his pages arrayed in front of him. He was carefully inking the lines of a Captain America page, glasses perched on his nose. It was a comic book character Steve had created when he was a kid in the hospital. He’d made Captain America strong and righteous and nearly invincible, everything he wanted to be back then. Now, more than a decade later, Captain America was selling in comic shops and Steve was almost as healthy as his hero. It made Phil smile fondly to watch Steve work, to see the little frown line between his brows and the way he bit his lip when he concentrated.

He stepped into the kitchen and Steve looked up with a bright smile.

“Good morning,” he said. “Give me a minute to finish this frame and I’ll come say good morning properly.”

Steve bent down over the page and Phil went to grab a mug of coffee. He leaned against the counter, sipping slowly as he watched Steve work. After a few minutes, Steve straightened up and set his tools aside to join him at the counter.

“Good morning,” Steve murmured, right before he kissed him.

Phil met the kiss readily, relaxing into it as Steve bracketed him against the counter. They played an easy game of give and take until Steve leaned back.

“Happy Birthday, Phil,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Phil. He was feeling well slept, well kissed, and well loved this morning. 

“I have a few things planned, depending on what you want to do. There’s a festival going on in Sam’s neighborhood that I thought you might like. Or there’s a special World War II exhibit we could go to. Maybe later we could walk through Central Park. For this evening, I’ve got us reservations at your favourite restaurant. And then,” Steve said, leaning in and nibbling on Phil’s ear, “I thought we could come home and you could tie me to the bed.”

Phil tilted his head for better access.

“And what if I wanted to stay in bed all day?” he said.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Steve said, biting down.

Phil shuddered. He let Steve continue until Steve reached that spot behind Phil’s ear that positively made his toes curl, and then gently pushed Steve back.

“I vote for your plans,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Steve said with a smile. “But first I’ve got to say good morning to Little Phil.”

He ground his hips against Phil in a slow, sultry circle and Phil groaned.

“We’re not calling it that,” he said as sternly as he could muster.

“You’re right, that would be insulting,” said Steve, sinking to his knees as easy as anything. He rubbed his cheek against the outline of Phil’s cock and then smirked up at Phil from behind his glasses. “Definitely Big Phil.”

He pulled back the waistband on the sweatpants and licked his lips as Phil’s erection bobbed upright.

“I’ve been waiting for this all morning. Thought about waking you up this way, but you needed your sleep.”

Steve leaned in then and closed his lips around the head. Phil lost all the breath he’d been holding. Steve smirked at him again as he swirled his tongue a few times before pulling off to lick and tease. When he finally took Phil’s length into his mouth and began bobbing his head, Phil had to clutch the counter.

“Steve,” he gasped.

Phil was big enough that Steve had to work for it, even after all this time. His mouth was a pretty pink where it stretched wide to wrap around Phil’s cock, and his cheeks hollowed beautifully with every suck. And the way that he looked up at Phil through his glasses always made a shiver run up Phil’s spine. The glasses added something that Phil could never explain, made the whole thing feel naughty when Steve went down on him.

Phil let go of the counter and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. 

“You look so pretty Steve,” he said.

Steve batted his lashes, magnified by the glasses. Phil tapped the frames with his index finger.

“I like these too,” he said.

Steve took him deep enough that Phil felt the back of his throat before pulling off.

“I know,” Steve said, hint of a rasp in his voice.

He started jacking Phil off with his hand then, while he sucked Phil’s balls into his mouth one at a time. Phil moaned as he leaned against the counter. He writhed there as Steve applied his tongue over and over to his balls.

“Please, Steve, please,” Phil found himself saying. “I need your mouth, please.”

Steve was definitely smirking again, incapable of not being a little shit for more than a minute. He pulled off with a loud sucking noise that made Phil’s dick twitch. Then he moved back to Phil’s cock, taking him down until his lips met his hand. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Phil panted. 

Steve started moving fast, his mouth hot and wet and perfect, and Phil’s head dropped backwards. 

“Fuck.”

Steve was focused on making him come now and it didn’t take long until Phil was trembling right on the edge. Steve swallowed around him, once, twice, and that was it. Phil groaned as his orgasm crashed over him, his hands gripping the counter for dear life. His hips stuttered and he could feel Steve swallowing around him again as Phil pulsed inside his mouth.

Steve pulled off gently when Phil was done, cleaning him off with his tongue and tucking him neatly back into his sweats. Then he rose gracefully from his knees.

“C’mere,” Phil said, drawing him in for a kiss. He moaned at the taste of himself in Steve’s mouth while Steve traced wicked patterns with his tongue. They parted for breath and Steve looked as smug as the cat that got the cream.

“Thank you,” Phil said

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked the first part of your birthday,” Steve said.

“Very much,” Phil said. He nudged his thigh against Steve where he could feel Steve was still hard. “Do you want some help with that?”

“We should get going soon if we want to keep our plans today. But I wouldn’t say no to a hand in the shower,” said Steve with a smile.

Phil smiled back. It looked like it was going to be a very good birthday indeed.


End file.
